a life forever changed
by Naruto x hinita
Summary: after years and years of pain Naruto couldn't stand it any more he try's to kill himself but somone saves him turns out this man is his father what would change in the would of Naruto


A LIFE FOREVER CHAGED

After years and years of pain Naruto couldn't take it anymore he stood on top of the the hokage knowing tonight would be his last night of pain because Naruto was planning on doing what everybody wanted tonight he was going to kill the demon , tonight Naruto was planning on killing himself. Naruto was done writing his goodbye letter to the people that really did care for him. Naruto was done thinking putting his arms into an angle position he started leaning forward everybody watching didn't try to stop him not even the anbu that were meant to protect him didn't try they just let him fall. Naruto was falling when suddenly Naruto saw a weird kunai appeared right in front of him and then he saw a yellow flash and another flash and fell unconscious.

X

The next morning he woke up in a house then he realised it wasn't his house he ended up jumping up out of bed then a blond man and a red haired women came rushing into the room almost crying when they got near him they started hugging him Naruto didn't know what was happening started kicking and screaming and yelling get of me they seemed surprised when he said that they look at each other and then the red head asked do you know who we are? Naruto yelled no so just leave me alone! Naruto screamed as he ran out the door they looked at each other again as he did that.

X

Naruto was running his way through a forest trying to make his way back to the village when he saw another flash he saw the same the yellow haired man Naruto made a right turn trying to get away from the man then he saw the red haired girl Naruto made a turn again then he saw the again this time "get out of the way!'' Naruto yelled while trying to throw a punch but the man side stepped the punch and hit Naruto nerve on the back of his neck knocking him out

X

Naruto woke up in bed again but this time tied down Naruto started fiddling furiously and activating his the fox cloak but the man came in and then but something on his chest then Naruto started felling powerless started talking "what do you want`` said Naruto, "I just want to talk`` said the man "who are you? `` said Naruto then women came in "we're your mother and father" said the women "your lying my mother and father died the same day I was born because of the demon fox!" screamed Naruto while the women had a tear in her eye "he doesn't know" said the women whose legs were wobbling then the man started to talk "my name is minato namikaze also known as the forth hokage" said minato Naruto heard this and was furious " I'll kill you, you turned my fucking life into a fucking hell hole, and your just show up and sound like you done me a fucking favour!" Naruto screamed while minato looked at Naruto with shock while his mother was crying, suddenly a anbu appeared looking at a furious Naruto "lord third is requesting your presence" turning and bowing "lord forth you should go to lord third too" as the anbu grabbed naruto and minato while using body flicker to appear in front of sarutobi who looked in shock seeing naruto tied to a bed trying to go on a rampage and looking to minato who looked sad in his face sarutobi was about to speak when naruto started screaming "I'm going to kill you!" to minato whose face saddened even more "what the fuck is going on here?" asked sarutobi "naruto was going to kill himself but I saved him we took him to where kushina and I live when he woke up we he was freaked out and ran out the door we chase after naruto but then he was about to land a punch so I side step him and knock him out, we dragged him back and tied him down so the same thing doesn't happen when he woke he tried to break free and ended up using the nine tails chakra so I hit him with a seal and told him about me being his and this is what happened" said minato while pointing to naruto "so tell me why the fuck was naruto trying to kill himself?" "Because of the villagers they hate him, beat him up, poison him , misteach him they rather have not learn and force him into a life of solitary" sarutobi said with a tear in his eye "what about jiraiya and tsunade? Asked minato "left him in the orphanage at the age of 1" said sarutobi "I'm taking him out of the village to train him where he will really learn something" minato said "he's your child you do what you want" sarutobi said with a sigh "good bye naruto and minato.

**Now this is my first time writing fanfiction so bear with it rate review and follow p.s just so you know writing fanfiction is more time taking then you think so when your read a 300k fanfiction give the a thx for taking the time to write these. **


End file.
